blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Okie's Blogfic- Info Page/Signups/Updates/General Info
07/20/2018: This will continue with support! I don't want to work on something everyone forgot exists :P Welcome!! *waves* If you're here, you're either planning on signing up for my Blogfic, getting an update on important info concerning your character (or just general important stuff), or just so happened to stumble upon this. either way, power on the Keurig and grab a danish, because I'm gonna be here for a while. Any new signup info will be marked with a star; if you have already signed up please update your form with the starred info. Basic plot: a handful of students from across the world are selected for undisclosed reasons to attend a boarding school in the Patuxent Research Refuge, a wildlife refuge just north of Washington DC, where they learn arts-y stuff and train to fight like Warriors to create a battalion for the President to use against the country and establish a monarchy. Only a select few students know this and are sworn to secrecy. Stealth and agility is a humungous aspect of their training, and they specialize in lightweight, silent weapons such as bows and knives. When the other students catch wind of this they try to escape, but the government is determined to keep these exceptional characters to themselves. Letter to the editors: 'If you are planning on or have already signed up to help edit the story, please keep in mind that all edits to the actual story are contained in a google doc owned by me and edited by personal email accounts. If you do not feel comfortable with this, do not sign up to edit as there will be nothing for you to actually do. If so, here is the shareable link: ☀https://docs.google.com/document/d/13GHaomSlrxY0klrC9ilL2M6ayqeuQP17qEQpH7tV3MM/edit?usp=sharing Please, when editing with a comment, list who you are so I can give credit to who edited which parts. '''Notice: Anyone who is not currently signed up for this has seven (7) more days to do so before I cut off signups and begin moving forward!! ' Current Signup Form GENERAL Human Name (could be normal name, made up name, or referring to your fursona): Nickname: Gender/Preferred Pronouns/Sexuality: Age (years): Human Appearance: Likes: Dislikes: Fears: Strengths: Weaknesses: Friends on BC: Do you care to be killed off? (not for stupid reasons, I promise): General Area (state/province/whatever it’s called in Europe): POV?: * Can I ship you with anyone? * CLOTHING * Summer Outfit: * Winter Outfit: * Spring Outfit: * Fall Outfit: * Pajama's (Optional): * Trail Running Shoe (required): Brooks Cascadia, Altra King MT, or La Sportiva Helios? * Fleece (required): Nike, Under Armour, Brooks, Mizuno, The North Face, or Columbia? * Uniform Colour (for school hours)~ Black, White, or Grey?: Swimwear: * workout outfit: * (yes, there is an outfit for training and battle, but it's already decided :P more on that further down) * SCHOOL Favourite Subject: Least Favourite Subject: Favourite Elective: Least Favourite Elective: Co-ed Dorm? (living with opposite sex on campus): Status (keep in mind this is going to be like maybe 10-25 people so…)~popular, meh, unnoticed: BATTLE Rate 1-10 Speed: Strength: Endurance: Agility: Strategy: Intelligence: Flexibility: Survival Skills: Swimming: Climbing: Fighting in General: Choose a weapon! (Bow, Knife, sword, something like that): ** PERSONALITY * personality type (take quiz here https://www.16personalities.com/free-personality-test): * Tendencies: * Top 3 favourite bands: * 1 2 3 Top 3 favourite foods: * 1 2 3 Top 3 favourite drinks: * 1 2 3 TECHNICAL * Can you edit? Any creative name ideas? For The Clothing Options... some of you may be confused by the shoe/fleece option, as well as the training outfit being marked as pre-made. Here, just... idk just the fleece and shoe stuff correspond here and uhh the training outfit is here too. these are for the actual form. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . -------------------------------------------------------------------------- . Training outfit- All these plus your chosen fleece . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Schedules (School days 7:30-5:30) '''Peto: 1'st Period: Earth Science 2'nd Period: Math 1 3'rd Period: Survival Skills 101 4'th Period: English 1 5'th Period: Lunch 6'th Period: Weapons Training 7'th Period: World history 8'th Period: Elective 1 (TBD) 9'th Period: Elective 2 (TBD) 10'th Period: Elective 3 (TBD) 11'th Period: Elective 4 (TBD) 12'th Period: Dinner Sport: TBD Wavey: 1'st Period: Math 2 2'nd Period: Physics 3'rd Period: Survival Skills 101 4'th Period: English 1 5'th Period: Lunch 6'th Period: Weapons Training 7'th Period: World History 8-11 Period: Electives 1-4 (TBD) 12'th Period: Dinner Sport: TBD Frosty: 1'st Period: World History 2'nd Period: English 1 3'rd Period: Survival Skills 101 4'th Period: Physics 5'th Period: Lunch 6'th Period: Weapons Training 7'th Period: Math 1 8-11 Period: Electives 1-4 (TBD) 12'th Period: Dinner Sport: TBD Fawny: 1'st Period: Math 1 2'nd Period: World History 3'rd Period: Survival Skills 101 4'th Period: English 1 5'th Period: Lunch 6'th Period: Weapons Training 7'th Period: Earth Science 8-11 Period: Electives 1-4 (TBD) 12'th Period: Dinner Sport: TBD Juni: 1'st Period: Math 3 2'nd Period: Biology 3'rd Period: Survival Skills 101 4'th Period: English 2 5'th Period: Lunch 6'th Period: Weapons Training 7'th Period: US History (sadly, it's required even for non-american scholars :P) 8-11 Period: Electives 1-4 (TBD) 12'th Period: Dinner Sport: TBD Roo: 1'st Period: Math 3 2'nd Period: Biology 3'rd Period: Survival Skills 101 4'th Period: English 2 5'th Period: Lunch 6'th Period: Weapons Training 7'th Period: US History 8-11 Period: Electives 1-4 (TBD) 12'th Period: Dinner Sport: TBD Blue: 1'st Period: Math 2 2'nd Period: Physics 3'rd Period: Survival Skills 101 4'th Period: English 1 5'th Period: Lunch 6'th Period: Weapons Training 7'th Period: World History 8-11 Period: Electives 1-4 (TBD) 12'th Period: Dinner Sport: TBD Silv 1: 1'st Period: Math 2 2'nd Period: Physics 3'rd Period: Survival Skills 101 4'th Period: English 1 5'th Period: Lunch 6'th Period: Weapons Training 7'th Period: World History 8-11 Period: Electives 1-4 (TBD) 12'th Period: Dinner Sport: TBD Cheetah: 1'st Period: Math 3 2'nd Period: Biology 3'rd Period: Survival Skills 101 4'th Period: English 2 5'th Period: Lunch 6'th Period: Weapons Training 7'th Period: US History 8-11 Period: Electives 1-4 (TBD) 12'th Period: Dinner Sport: TBD non-updated people: Silv 2: 1'st Period: Math 1 2'nd Period: Earth Science 3'rd Period: Survival Skills 101 4'th Period: English 1 5'th Period: Lunch 6'th Period: Weapons Training 7'th Period: World History 8-11 Period: Electives 1-4 (TBD) 12'th Period: Dinner Sport: Swimming Moon: 1'st Period: Math 1 2'nd Period: Physics 3'rd Period: Survival Skills 101 4'th Period: English 1 5'th Period: Lunch 6'th Period: Weapons Training 7'th Period: World History 8-11 Period: Electives 1-4 (TBD) 12'th Period: Dinner Sport: TBD Silentsong: 1'st Period: Math 2 2'nd Period: Physics 3'rd Period: Survival Skills 101 4'th Period: English 1 5'th Period: Lunch 6'th Period: Weapons Training 7'th Period: World History 8-11 Period: Electives 1-4 (TBD) 12'th Period: Dinner Sport: TBD Swany: 1'st Period: Math 2 2'nd Period: Physics 3'rd Period: Survival Skills 101 4'th Period: English 1 5'th Period: Lunch 6'th Period: Weapons Training 7'th Period: World History 8-11 Period: Electives 1-4 (TBD) 12'th Period: Dinner Sport: TBD Loudy: 1'st Period: Math 2 2'nd Period: Physics 3'rd Period: Survival Skills 101 4'th Period: English 1 5'th Period: Lunch 6'th Period: Weapons Training 7'th Period: World History 8-11 Period: Electives 1-4 (TBD) 12'th Period: Dinner Sport: TBD Jetty: 1'st Period: Math 3 2'nd Period: Biology 3'rd Period: Survival Skills 101 4'th Period: English 2 5'th Period: Lunch 6'th Period: Weapons Training 7'th Period: US History 8-11 Period: Electives 1-4 (TBD) 12'th Period: Dinner Sport: TBD Jazzy: (advanced classes) 1'st Period: Math 3 2'nd Period: Biology 3'rd Period: Survival Skills 101 4'th Period: English 2 5'th Period: Lunch 6'th Period: Weapons Training 7'th Period: US History 8-11 Period: Electives 1-4 (TBD) 12'th Period: Dinner Sport: TBD Ottie: 1'st Period: Math 1 2'nd Period: Physics 3'rd Period: Survival Skills 101 4'th Period: English 1 5'th Period: Lunch 6'th Period: Weapons Training 7'th Period: World History 8-11 Period: Electives 1-4 (TBD) 12'th Period: Dinner Sport: TBD Notes: Electives will be decided on your message wall. Sports include Track/Cross Country, Soccer, Golf, and Swimming. These are subject to change depending on who does what. AT LEAST ONE (1) SPORT IS REQUIRED. Updates Log This is where I will log any changes made to anything in any part of the blogfic. This is probably the most important part of this whole ordeal. 02/01/2018: * created Blogfic page * created updates page * lost draft of prologue (:P) * added major info to signup form *IMPORTANT FOR ALL* 02/02/2018: * marked new form options * completed spamming participant's message walls * re-began Prologue * Updated basic plot synopsis * added clothing options 02/03/2018: * Added question Choose a weapon 02/06/2018: * Added schedules * Basic Plot Update 02/07/2018: * added note to editors * added editing link * added Silv 2's Sport 02/08/2018: * Added a question to the Q&A Board 02/09/2018: * Announced brief inactivity 02/14/2018: * Announced deadline for blogfic forms 03/23/2018: * inactivity intensifies * announced Prologue release timeframe (sometime April-May) Q&A Board This is the place to discuss any questions/concerns you have, as well as for me to reach out to you with any questions I have. Feel free to leave a note here. Jazzy: Please please pleaseeee respond with your updated form ASAP; you're a main person right from the beginning :P -Oak what do y'all think of the title being "The Fortunate Ones?" -Oak who all has edited so far? -Oak Is everyone still interested in this? I don't want to set aside time to write if no one will read it -Oak Category:Fanfiction Category:Blogfic Category:In progress